


It's Cold Outside

by robinstraker



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Huddling For Warmth, The heating's out and it's cold, Winter fic, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinstraker/pseuds/robinstraker
Summary: Based on this prompt by Beanarie on tumblr*bangs fist on table*where is my fic of joan & sherlock cuddling for warmth in their undies because skin to skin is the best way to prevent hypothermia





	

It was one of those Winter mornings in New York that seemed to freeze the very blood in your body if you stayed in one place too long. Joan came downstairs wrapped in a blanket, shivering.  
“Sherlock?” She called, more than a little concerned to see her breath appear before her as she spoke, a visible sign of the cold she already felt.  
“Sherlock!”   
This time, there was a response. Quiet, as if muffled by something. She found Sherlock, draped in a blanket, curled up on the sofa in front of the fire.   
“Sherlock, what’s happened to the heating?” She asked, shuffling closer to the fire.  
Sherlock unfolded just enough to give her an unimpressed look.   
“Well clearly it isn’t working, else I wouldn’t have to resort to slowly defrosting myself here, would I?” He snapped, before pulling his blanket about himself tightly again.

Joan rolled her eyes. “Great. I’ll call the gas company, see if they can send someone out in this snowstorm, and then I think I’ll go back to bed. You should probably find something warmer than that blanket.”

***

Despite her best efforts, the earliest Joan could get the gas company out to look at the boiler was a few days away. Unsurprisingly, a lot of people in New York were having heating problems. Not having the energy to trudge down to the basement again, Joan decided to just text Sherlock the bad news once she had gotten back into bed again, fluffy socks and all.

When she got back to her room, however, there was already someone in her bed.  
“Sherlock, what the hell?” She sighed, not really in the mood.  
“As a qualified doctor, Joan, I thought you’d be familiar with sharing a bed in order to avoid hypothermia.” He said matter-of-factly from beneath his own duvet, which had apparently fetched before invading the only Sherlock-free room in the brownstone.  
Fighting the urge to roll her eyes yet again, Joan sighed.   
“Of course I am. But I’m sure you’re aware that particular technique only really works well if both parties are naked.”   
Sherlock looked at her as if she’d suggested he didn’t know that the Earth was round.  
“Well I thought you might not appreciate my being naked in bed with you, without discussing it first.” He replied.  
Joan smiled.   
“You’re right, I wouldn’t. Fine, but keep your boxers on. Don’t make this awkward.” She said, quickly stripping down to her underwear before climbing into her bed, tossing her duvet over Sherlock’s. Sherlock stripped too, pausing to set his clothes on a nearby chair before climbing in.  
Joan shifted closer to him, tugging the covers over both of their heads.  
“The gas man can’t come until Friday, at the earliest.” She informed him with a sad smile.  
“That’s irritating.” Sherlock commented, then paused and added, “but at least we have each other to keep warm.” He smiled at Joan, who began to laugh.  
“Don’t you go getting any ideas.” She warned, before shifting closer and wrapping her arms around his scrawny frame.


End file.
